pocky game - the sequel
by DevilX.reini
Summary: the next day after he did the remedial, Yukimura wants to say thank you, but Masamune says that he need to 'do' something not 'say' something. Warning : MasaYuki, lemon, AU, typos, grammars.


Hey, sorry for the long wait for the sequel because I'm making another SenBa story with Indonesian language ==a. Anyway, this time the ranting will be upgraded to (~==)~ M ~(==~) so, don't like don't read.

Summary : the next day after he did the remedial, Yukimura wants to say thank you, but Masamune says that he need to 'do' something not 'say' something.

Warning : MasaYuki, lemon, AU, typos, grammars.

Hope you like it~

Yukimura's POV

"Danna, what's wrong?"

I look up at Sasuke that scratching the back of his head with his confuse face looking at me.

"Nothing..."

"You've been like this since yesterday you came home. That pervert didn't do anything to you, did he?"

I feel a blush make its way to my face and I hide ot with putting my face on my crossed arms on the table

"Nothing's wrong between me and him"

"Him who?"

Just hearing that voice, I fall flatly on the floor

"What's the matter Sanada? Something wrong when you hear my voice?"

"Don't you kidding-"

"Ehem!"

I look at Sasuke and I just give him 'What?' Look. He just pointing Date with his thumb and mouthed 'english'. I blink a few times and I widen my eyes.

"A-AH! T-Thank you for yesterday teaching!"

I bow and hit the table and makes me almost lose my balance and almost hit the table if I'm not being hold by... Who?

"Man, you should be more careful Sanada. Or everything I teach you'll be gone you see"

I look up and see Date holding me by my shoulder. I blush and I took a step back and sit on my chair.

"Anyway, it's nothing. It's normal to help friend, you see"

"But we're not that close"

"Want us to be close like yesterday?"

I blush on the memory and throw him a math book (that has 5 cm thick) and he caught it easily. I just look away and just look at the teacher.

~time skip~ (too lazy to write, still in class ==v)

Yukimura's POV

I pack my bag and run outside but being held by my collar by someone.

"Akh! Hey! Let... Go! Can't... Breath!"

"You can't? Sorry"

I coughs and look back too see Date's face close to mine. I stumble back but he caught me easily and stole a kiss from my lips. I look around once he finish the kiss and found no one in the class or the hallway. I sigh in relief and I feel a warmth cover me and a hand playing my ponytail.

"What are-"

"Shh... Just want to do this..."

'Okay... He's weird!'

"Ah... I'm fine, can you let go? Sasuke might be searching for me"

I try to push my self but he tighten the hug.

"Can't he wait for another night?"

"What?"

"Let's have a party... In my bed"

I push him away and when I manage to let go of the hug, I try to run but he caught my hand and pull me to the parking lot.

"Hey! Where do you want to take me!"

"Just shut and get in"

He push me into the car and get into the driver sit.

"Do you even have a lesson?!"

"Just shut and wear your sit belt"

"Don't want to!"

"You want me to put the sit belt on? Fine I'll do it"

With that words, he lean close to me and reach out the sit belt, with a plus, touching my waist.

"What are you doing?"

"Just checking which part should I grab later"

"What?!"

"Just shut and you'll feel pleasure"

I blush when I understand what that means and I just sit.

'Why can't I just jump away? Am I... Like him?'

"What's with the face, Sanada? Can't wait? Want to do it now?"

"W-What do you mean! Pervert!"

He just laugh and he drive out from the school parking lot. After a few minutes, we arrive at his house (or mansion) and he pull my hand.

"Kojuro!"

"Yes, Masamune-sama?"

"Take these bags to the guest room"

"Sir!"

He take his and my bag and leave us.

"Uh... Who-"

"You can say that he just like my nanny"

I just nod and he pull me again. We climb to the second floor and he open one door. When the door open, it's revealed a room with blue decoration, from wallpaper, to curtains, bed sheet and all.

"I'm guessing this is yours?"

"Who else? My parents room is downstairs"

I nod again and he push me in and lock the door.

"Hey, what the-"

My words are cut because he kiss me and pin me to the wall. He lick my lips and I gasp, entering my mouth with his tongue and lick it all. He pin both of my wrist on top of my head with one hand and he use the other hand to open the button of my shirt and play with my nipple.

"A-Ah..."

"Give me more of it, Yuki"

I arch my back and he move his lips to my neck and give it some butterfly kisses while his hand playing with my nipples. He let go of my hand and I circling my hand around his shoulder and my leg around his waist. He pull me to him and kiss, lick and bite one of my nipple while the his hand play with the other one.

"M-Masamu... Ne..."

"Hm? Nani?"

"M-My foot..."

"You're tired to cling on me? Want to go to the bed?"

I just nod because man! Just circling my foot around him makes me tired because it's like all of my energy drain out! He put both of his hand around me and take me to his bed. He pin me and start to kissing my lips, exploring my mouth and all I'm doing is only moaning his name over and over again like a chant. Immediately, he rip off my pants and boxer and kiss the tip of my erection.

"Mmh! W-What are-"

"Just lay down... I promise I'll give you pleasure..."

I just lay back down again when he kiss my erection from tip to my balls and put it unto his mouth, I moan from the warm and wet tongue. I curled my hand on his soft brown locks and pull it. He suck my erection and I just come to him without warning. When I realize that, I see Masamune licking my sperm on his face

"Masamune... Gomen..."

"Iie... Amai..."

I blush and he give me his fingers. I look at him with questioning look and he just smile

"Suck it"

Hesitated, I open my mouth and suck the digits. He just pat my head and keep looking at me. I just hold his hand and keep sucking while looking averting my gaze from him.

"What's the matter Yuki?"

I shook my head and he pull off the digits from my mouth and kiss my lips, entering his tongue inside my mouth and without realising it, he insert one of the digit in my hole

"Akh!"

"Shh... I know it hurts, but bear with it for a while... I promise..."

With his soothing manner making me feel calm and I nod. Inserting the second finger makes me buck my hips for him to find the spot inside me. He pull it out and enter it and at the same time hit my prostate, making me scream his name. He did a scissor motion and insert the third and forth finger, making me scream even more because each thrust hit my prostate. He pull after three more thrust and he open his pants and his boxer. I see him preparing himself in front of my hole and I just bite my lower lips.

"You don't have to be scared. If it's hurt, just scream. The people that'll heard you is only me"

"What?"

"This room is soundproof, I asked it especially for this occasion"

"Are you saying that I'm not the first?!"

"Of course you're my first, I never fell for someone other than you before this"

His words makes me blush and I just sigh.

"Then... Can you go easy on me?"

"Well I can't promise that, but I'll try"

I nod and hold my breath. He insert himself slowly and I need to hold my scream with closing my mouth with both of my hand. He pull my hand and kiss my lips, muffled my scream when he inside me fully.

"Are you ready?"

I just nod and he pull it out, the he enter me again in one swift motion, making me buckle my hip. He hold my hip down and fuck me hard. I just keep screaming in pain until he hit my prostate again, making me almost see heaven. He hit that spot over and over then I cum immediately, when he cum after five more thrusts. He lay next to me and pull his erection off me. I flinch with the loss of it and he pull me into a kiss.

"So, you're mine now, right?"

"Maybe..."

"You don't want to?"

"I don't know... I mean... We used to be rival, but we did this and-"

He cut my word by kissing me again and when he pull, he kiss my neck and make a mark there.

"Well, what was before was a past, just forget about it"

I nod and I scream when I feel his finger enter me again.

"Masamune, what are you-"

"Round 2"

"WHAT!"

~(0w0)~

DevilX : finish the sequel...

Reini : then go

DevilX : where?

Reini : hell

DevilX : after you

Reini : the hell

DevilX : *shrug* if you don't want it then I won't. Hope you like the sequel, and I'm sorry if the lemon is a bit weird ==a

Reini : it is weird because you are

DevilX : uruse ==#. Well, see you in other story~


End file.
